This invention relates generally to transducers, and more particularly to a transducer which utilizes fiber optics for data transmission.
Physical parameters, such as temperature, pressure, force, stress, displacement, flow, and so forth, are utilized daily for monitor and control of processes. To monitor such parameters, transducers have generally been used to transform the parameter to be measured into an electrical signal, and the resulting electrical signal transmitted over electrical wires from the point of measurement to a second point at which measurement and control apparatus are located. And, in most instances, electrical power to operate the transducer is brought to the point of measurement from the measurement and control apparatus location over electrical wires.
Such systems, however, are susceptible to numerous problems when used in hostile or explosive environments. For example, the electrical wires used to transmit the electrical signal representative of the parameter from the transducer to the measurement and control apparatus location, and the electrical wires used to transmit electrical power to the transducer from the measurement and control apparatus location are susceptible to electromagnetic interference. Such electromagnetic interference can produce undesired impulses on the electrical wires which can result in transmission of incorrect data. Additionally, shorting due to insulation failure and the like can result in explosion caused by generation of an electric arc in the explosive environment, or by heating an element past the flash-point of the explosive environment.